My Love, My Obsession
by Kurohyou Nightcat
Summary: Renji Abarai has an obsession with a certain orange haired shinigami. Yaoi, shounenai. Story better then summery. Rated M for future chapters. drop me a line pls. ON HIATUS , but maybe some day i will start writing it again.


Hey y'all. My second fic. Hope ye like. REVIEW PLEASE! You gotta tell me how I'm doin'.

Warnings: Yaoi. Again, if u don't like then don't read.

Pair: Renji/Ichigo

Anime: Bleach

Disclaimer: Bleach ain't mine, never will be. I don't make any cash of this story.

Renji's POV.

**My Love, My Obsession**

It's late at night. I'm sitting on the edge of my bed, thinking. The one person that I simply can't get out of my head. Kurosaki Ichigo. Since the day we first fought, about five months ago he crept into my heart and mind. He became my obsession. At first we were enemies, I wanted nothing more then to defeat him. That was all I wanted. I used to hate him for taking Rukia's powers. Al least, I thought I hate him. Seeing that she still cared for him, even though he left her powerless, in a world she didn't know, helpless against hollows, in a body mortal and weak. Then I found out it was her choice to surrender her shinigami powers to him, to protect him. In exchange, he also did everything he could to keep her safe in his world, then he eventually came to Soul Society to save her, almost dyeing in the process. That surprised me. Soon, my hate for him turned into admiration and respect. He is so young, only fifteen, **((kinky kitty: I really like Ichigo 15 and innocent))** still, managed to force his way with his friends in Soul Society, defeat countless shinigami, even take down Byakuya Kuchiki, I couldn't believe it, and succeeded saving Rukia, my dearest friend. I realized I have a world to thank him.

Watching him everyday, I started to have feelings for him. I was startled at first, this whole new sensation overwhelmed me, it was then when this obsession for him has started.

I began to get along with him, Rukia and his other friends. I couldn't care less about the others, I just wanted to be near him, hear his soft voice, (when he's calm and not yelling at someone) and maybe, just maybe get the chance to touch that silky, pale skin. Oh, Gods, I crave for skin on skin contact. Sometimes I can barely keep myself from not putting my arms around that slender waist, draw him close to me, feel his hot breath against my skin and capture those pink, luscious lips with my own, claim his mouth as mine. Make him mine. But I'm not talking about the twisted, over possessive kind of way. I want to protect him, love him, take away the pain in his eyes forever, I want to make him love me though I doubt he would ever know how much I love him. But first of all I gotta gain his trust. It ain't gonna be easy, I know, he never considered even talking to me about anything that involves his personal life even though we see each other on a daily basis. But I will have his trust, and I'll never betray him 'cause I know how precious he really is, and I'll destroy anyone who dares to hurt emotionally or physically my little strawberry. If only he would let me watch over him. I know how tiering is to always half to take care of yourself, and I know the sometimes overwhelming need to just take a break, be able to lean on someone you trust, lay all your emotions on them and know they will never betray your trust and be able to protect you. I've been through all this shit and no one's ever been there for me, so I'll be damn if I let him be alone anymore. I'll show him that I'll always be there for him, no matter what, I'll always protect him.

So I've made up my mind. Starting tomorrow I will do everything I damn well can to let him know I'm there whenever he needs me.

End chapter 1. Please review and tell me if I should continue this story or not. Hope it ain't too cheese. I'll try to post the next chappy as soon as I can. School takes all my time.

P.S. For all u yaoi and slash lovers, it will be lemons in later chapters. Thanx. And don't forget, PLS REVIEW! If u want me to go on with this story u gotta tell me what ye think.


End file.
